We're Gonna Be Okay
by AmyWrites15
Summary: Haley Dunphy, the girl who still lives in her parent's basement, the dumbest person on the planet is going to have a baby, the child of a nerd named Andy, wether they are ready or not.
1. Crisis

**Hey guys so I decided to re-write this story, and give it a different name, since I know I can do better, so without further or do I present to you...**

**We're gonna be okay**

* * *

><p>Haley couldn't stop herself from worrying.<p>

One minute she's fallen for the nerd, the next minute she's trying to bottle up her feelings for him, they kiss and he tells her not to be a stranger, and now she's carrying his child.

It all happened too fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks earlier...<strong>

she was supposed to give him a hug, but her emotions took over and there she is, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

She walked into baby Joe's bedroom, where she found Andy arm wrestling with Joe.

"Ooh, you beat me again!" He exclaimed.

"Well, this is embarrassing for you" said Haley, with a smirk.

He instantly turned around to face her.

"Oh, hey stranger, I let him win" said Andy.

"Hmm" said Haley, rolling her eyes.

"So how have you been?" Asked Andy.

"Oh, good good, I'm just busy" she replied, "I figured I'd say hi, it's been a while"

"I know right, I've been busy too, between this little guy, and visiting my family back home" Andy replied.

There was an awkward silence between the two, before Andy decided to break it.

"I'm really glad you came by, I was afraid things got like, weird the last time we saw each other" he said.

"Yeah, uhm about that-" she began, but Andy cut her off mid sentence.

"Oh, I knew it! I am such a goober sometimes, I was just confused about Beth, and I thought you were sending me some signals, which is so stupid, and I hope I didn't creep you out or something" he said.

Haley laughed, she was a little saddened that he thought it was stupid.

"You shouldn't feel stupid, you were vulnerable, I was at a wedding where everyone was super gay, and nobody was looking at me" she told him, as she helped him fold Joe's blanket.

"I probably did send you a signal, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea" she said.

Haley grew pissed with herself, she shouldn't have said that, she wasn't giving him the wrong idea, she liked him, a lot.

"Don't worry about" he said, "I'm just glad we didn't take it any further, because clearly we are wrong for each other" he said.

That stung Haley a little.

"Yeah, totally we are way better off as friends" she said.

"Yeah, waay, like imagine if we kissed or something?" He asked, widening his eyes.

Haley laughed, and put her hands on her hips.

"That would've been a disaster" said Andy.

"A huge disaster!" Exclaimed Haley.

"You would've been destroyed!" He said.

"Yeah" she giggled, but then realised what he just said, "what?"

Joe let out little laughs at the fact he had poured baby powder over his head, causing Andy to turn around.

"Woah, Joe, what's with all the snow on the roof? You're ageing like a president" said Andy.

Haley decided to leave for a while as Andy cleaned baby Joe's mess up, she used the bathroom and stayed in there for about ten minutes just thinking about what Andy said.

She then walked out of the bathroom and entered Joe's room.

"Knock knock, it's me again" she said, knocking her fist lightly on the door.

"Hey, you" he said, whilst folding a bunch of Joe's shirts.

"Hey, quick follow up, when you said that I would be destroyed if we kissed, what exactly did you mean by that?" Haley asked, in curiosity.

"Oh gosh, I guess that is confusing huh?" He said.

"Yeah" Haley replied.

"I just meant that you'd be emotionally ruined" he said.

"What?!" Haley gasped.

"I don't understand myself, but there's a lot of heat coming off this, girls do not get over this guy" he said.

What happened to nerdy guys take a long time to get over you? Haley thought.

"I'm not calling myself a drug, but-" he started, but Haley cut him off.

"Wait, hasn't Beth dumped you like ten times?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but she's dying to get back with me, I wouldn't say it's withdrawal" he replied.

"For the record, guys don't get over me okay, at last count I had three stalkers, and one of them spray painted my face on his van, I had to stand there forever while he did it!" Said Haley, with anger in her voice.

"Okay" he said, standing up.

"I didn't mean to imply that if we kissed it wouldn't affect me, are you kidding? You are so pretty and so out of my league, it would've rocked my world" he said.

Haley couldn't control the happiness bubbling up inside her.

"Okay then" she said, sweetly and in awe.

"It just would've hit you harder that's all" he said.

And back to the anger.

"Mr Pritchett, your bath awaits, are you down for a bum scrubbing today sir?" He asked the baby, in a terrible British accent.

Haley was shocked, she stood there with her mouth agape.

"Oh no" said Andy, turning around, "I said something wrong, didn't I?" He asked.

"No, no I'm just being stupid, the point is, that we're good right?" Haley asked.

"You betcha" he said, holding his hand out for Haley to shake.

"Oh come on, don't be so formal, come here you!" She said, holding her arms out.

Andy hugged her, but Haley had other ideas, she grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his, kissing him tenderly.

They broke away, and she was frozen to the spot as Andy awkwardly sucked his lips in.

"Okay" he said.

"I promised this little guy a bubble beard" he said, lifting baby Joe out of his crib.

"Don't be a stranger okay?" he said, Carrying Joe out of the room over his shoulder.

she pursed her lips and rocked back and fourth on her heels, she let out a sigh and headed downstairs, where she was met with her sister.

"Hey, where have you been?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Nowhere" she said awkwardly.

"You've been with Andy, haven't you?" She asked, with a smirk.

"No" said Haley, with a laugh.

"Well then, tell me why I can smell the same cologne dad uses on you then?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, you've caught me, I was talking to Andy" she admitted, "what's it to you anyway?" she asked.

"Well, at least you're not avoiding him anymore" she said.

Haley stared down at the floor.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked.

"No, well, I don't know!" I replied.

"Remember what I told you, it takes-" she began, but I cut her off.

"I kissed him" I told her.

"You what?" She asked, with her eyes wide.

"He started rambling on about how if we would've kissed, it would've hit me harder, because it takes a long time for girls to get over him, and then I asked him what he meant by that, and he said that I would've been destroyed, and then I asked him what he meant by THAT and he said- wait why am I telling you all this?" Said Haley, furrowing her eyebrows and pushing past her sister.

Alex shrugged and followed her sister into their grandpa's living room.

"Alright, it's time to watch the wedding video, everybody gather round"

Haley wasn't paying attention, she was way too busy thinking about what happened up there, her feelings for Andy had now grown ten times the size than they were before, it was almost like she was craving him

* * *

><p>Andy poured a jug of bath water over Joe's head, as he played happily with his rubber duckies.<p>

He was still taken aback from the kiss, and feelings were rushing around him like crazy, feelings that he never experienced when he was with Beth, he was even struggling to hide the extremely embarrassing bulge in his pants.

He was beginning to realise that he loved Haley, even more than he ever did love Beth.

"I'm sorry you had to see that interaction Joe, us grown ups can be very confusing" he said to the toddler who was chewing on they rubber duckies.

"Ayah" he babbled.

"What should I do Joe? She's left me speechless" said Andy.

"Alabababa" he replied.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind" he said, "I think that's enough bath time for you bud, unless you want wrinkly fingers" he said, standing Joe up and wrapping a towel around him.

Andy gently lifted Joe out of the bathtub and placed him on the floor, he dried him off with his blue octopus towel.

"Are you ready for the powder shower?" He asked the baby, who had an excited grin on his face.

"Okay here we go!" Said Andy, grabbing some baby powder off the side.

"Arms up buddy" Andy instructed him.

Andy smiled as Joe threw his arms up with a squeal of excitment.

Andy spilled the powder all over Joe's body, and he let out little giggles, he then rubbed the powder in and helped Joe change into his under the sea themed onesie.

He scooped him up and carried the baby to his room, where he gently placed him in the crib, Andy tucked him in warmly with a smile, before handing him his sippy cup of juice.

"Goodnight buddy, I'll see you tomorrow" he told the baby, booping him on the nose.

Andy turned out the lights and closed the door behind him, before heading downstairs.

When he caught sight of Haley, he took a seat beside her on the couch.

There was no one else the but her, Claire, Phil, Alex, and Luke were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"They left, I told them I'd make my own way home" she replied.

"Bye Haley" said an innocent voice, Lily ran over to Haley and wrapped her arms around her.

"Bye sweetie" she said, kissing Lily's head.

"Have you forgiven your dad on the Sydney incident?" She asked her.

"Nope, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!" She huffed, before stomping off.

"Bye Haley, see you soon" said Mitch, taking Lily's hand.

Lily slapped his hand away and followed Cam out of the door.

I let out a laugh, and he sighed, before following his angry daughter and shutting the door behind him.

"Lily reminds me so much of you" said Andy, with a smile.

"How?" Asked Haley.

"She's extremely stubborn, and she's such an adorable drama queen" Andy laughed.

"Oh my god, I am not a drama queen!" Haley gasped, putting her hand on her heart.

"Okay, you're not, I'm sorry" Andy said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Where are the Pritchett's?" Andy asked Haley, as he searched the room for the couple.

"They went to bed, they're a little tipsy" she laughed.

Haley giggled, and Andy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" He asked, with a smirk.

"You have baby powder on your face, one sec" she said, licking a finger.

"Hold still" she ordered, as she wiped the powder off Andy's cheek.

"Are you seriously giving me a spit wash?" He asked.

"Yep" she answered.

"And... Done" she said.

There was an awkward silence between the two, before Andy spoke up.

"About the kiss" he said.

"What about it?" Haley asked.

"Did that mean anything?" He asked.

"Do you want it to?" She questioned, taking a peanut from the bowl in front of her.

"I don't know, do you?" He queried.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Andy could feel his pulse in his head as he stared at the captivating beauty sitting right in front of him.

He loved her even more as minutes passed and they were still staring at each other.

Haley bit her bottom lip, causing Andy to swallow hard.

He glanced at her lips, then back at her beautiful green eyes.

Before he knew it his lips were pressed against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

The kiss grew more and more heated, as Andy slipped his tongue into Haley's mouth, and their lips moved perfectly in sync.

Little did Haley know that her life was about to change forever, all because of that kiss.

* * *

><p>Haley Dunphy was gripping a small test in her hand.<p>

Her knuckle was turning white as she squeezed the pregnancy test tightly.

She had never been so nervous in her whole life, Haley knew that the little test she was holding was about to tell her what the future holds.

But what she saw was not what she was expecting...

She dropped the test on the floor and cupped her mouth with her hand, she needed to hold onto the towel rack for support as she was becoming dizzy.

"Oh my god" she whispered, as tears formed in her eyes.

Her breathing became rapid.

"This can't be happening!" She thought, she gripped her hair in frustration and slid her back down the wall in despair, landing on the tiled bathroom floor

Two weeks ago she was just a loser still living in her parents basement, and now she is an unmarried mother to be...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to leave a review if you think I should continue! <strong>

**-Amy xx**


	2. Lollipops

**Hey guys thank you for your support ModernFamFics and Koala35 ! Here is chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Haley felt sick.<p>

She pulled the bed sheets off her sweating body and tied her hair back into a high pony tail, with the hair tie she had around her wrist.

She climbed out of bed and walked towards the mirror, she stood to the side and examined her tummy, she slowly pulled up her pyjama shirt to reveal her bare tummy.

She sighed, there was nothing there yet, but the pregnancy symptoms were definitely showing.

She had an excruciating headache, and waves of nausea were hitting her at random times.

She took a deep breath and slid her feet into her leopard skin slippers, she grabbed her purple robe from the hook on the back of the door.

She threw on her robe and headed upstairs, she entered the kitchen and found Phil, Claire, Alex, and Luke seated at the table, eating breakfast.

She took a seat beside Alex and collapsed into the chair.

"Woah, you look horrible" said Alex.

Haley placed her head on the table and groaned.

"Thanks" she said.

"What's the matter honey?" Claire asked.

Haley needed to think of something, fast.

"I think I've got that cold back again" she lied.

"Oh, sorry I must've given it back to you" said Claire, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Yep" she replied, pulling her head up.

"Boiled egg?" Phil asked.

Haley's eyes widened when her father held a bowl full of eggs in front of her face, the smell was horrible.

She pushed the bowl away and shot up, she threw a hand over her mouth and bolted upstairs.

She barely made it to the bathroom, when she dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

She gasped for air when her gagging didn't give her the chance to breathe.

"Eughhhh" she groaned, as she rested her head against the bowl.

She shut her eyes tightly, as the unbelievable nausea was literally slowly killing her.

A tear slid down her face.

"Haley, open up"

Haley pulled her head up at her sister's voice.

"why?" She asked, groggily.

"I need to talk to you" Alex replied.

"No, I'll give you the virus" she said.

"Haley, I know" Alex told her.

"Exactly, so stay away" she replied.

"No, I know about the baby" Alex sighed, with a little sympathy for her sister.

Silence.

Haley didn't answer, she was too busy trying to figure out how in the world Alex found out about this.

"Haley?" Alex asked, as she leant against the door.

The door suddenly opened, and Haley yanked her sister straight into the bathroom, before collapsing onto the tiled floor.

"How did you find out?" Haley asked, hugging her knees tightly.

"I found the test" Alex told her.

"What how?" Haley asked.

"the trash can in your bedroom" Alex told her, sitting on the floor opposite her.

Haley didn't even care that her sister had been snooping around in her bedroom, she was way too distraught to care.

"Who's is it?" Alex asked, sympathetically.

"Andy's" she replied.

"Andy's!?" Alex repeated, shocked.

"Why are you so surprised?" Haley asked.

"I just didn't know Andy had it in him" said Alex, with a smirk.

Haley gave her sister the stink eye.

Alex cleared her throat, "sorry" she said.

"When did it happen?" Alex asked.

"Seriously Alex, do you wanna know everything!?" Haley asked.

"No, I just wanna know when it happened" said Alex.

"Grandpa's" she replied.

"You mean, you and Andy did IT at grandpa's?!" Alex asked, with emphasis on the "it"

"Keep your voice down, jeez!" Said demanded.

"Have you been to a doctor yet?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm way too scared" she said.

"Haley, this is huge!" Alex started, "you need to tell Andy about this, you're going to have a baby!"

"I know that, I just don't wanna raise it alone, what if he leaves me?" Haley asked, chewing the tips of her nails.

"There's only one way to find out, you need to tell him" Alex replied.

Haley thought for a second.

Andy isn't the type of guy to leave somebody to raise his kid alone, Andy is different, there's no way he would do something like that.

"Alright, I'll tell him" she said.

"When?" Alex asked.

"The next time I see him" replied Haley.

"This kind of news isn't a next time you see him kind of topic Haley! You have got to tell him as soon as possible" Alex said.

"Okay, okay!" Said Haley, "you haven't told mom and dad have you?" She asked, terrified.

"No, I'm leaving that to you" Alex told her.

Haley sighed, staring at the floor and studying the blue and white tiles.

"I'll tell Andy tomorrow, and as for mom and dad... I really don't know how to tell them" Haley said.

"Next week" said Alex.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh?" She said.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Next week we're all having dinner at uncle Cam and Mitchell's, you can announce it then" said Alex.

"Oh yeah, grandpa is going to be thrilled when he finds out that his babysitter got his granddaughter pregnant" Haley said.

"Do you love him?" Alex asked her.

That is kind of a personal question.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Do you love Andy?" Alex repeated, a little louder this time.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of the reason why I'm pregnant" she said.

"Then tell him, he might feel the same way" said Alex.

"Alright, I will" Haley sighed.

She placed both hands on her tummy, knowing that her child was in there gave Haley a shot of love for the baby.

* * *

><p>Haley zipped up her coat as she walked past many windows of different stores, her breath turned to steam in the cold mid November air.<p>

She stopped when something caught her eye, it was beautiful.

A tiny pink dress was displayed in the window of a baby boutique, she smiled at the roses lined up at the hem of the dress.

She looked around her, just to make sure she didn't see anybody she knew before entering the store.

Since winter is drawing in the store was filled with adorable knitted sweaters and little boots.

She looked through a rack of small jackets before stopping at one.

It was a small white winter coat, with the words Little Miracle written on it.

Haley couldn't help but smile, as her love for her own baby grew stronger.

She felt a tug on her coat, and she looked down to see a toddler looking up at her, with a lollipop stick hanging out of her mouth.

"Oh, hello" Haley greeted.

The little girl held up a pink lollipop, with a pink bow tied around it.

"Aw, is that for me?" Haley asked her, kneeling down to her level.

The little girl nodded as she sucked on her own lollipop, Haley took the candy from the little girl.

"Thank you so much" she smiled.

Then the little girl wrapped her arms around Haley and hugged her.

She felt like crying, this has got to be the most adorable thing that ever happened to her.

The little girl broke the hug and smiled at Haley.

"Ashley, what have I told you about running away!" Said a young blonde woman, picking the child up.

"I'm sorry if she's been bothering you" the woman apologised, adjusting Ashley in her arms.

"No, not at all, you have a very sweet daughter" Haley said.

"Thank you" said the woman, who only looked to be about Haley's age.

The woman noticed the jacket Haley was holding and smiled.

"That's a cute jacket" said the woman.

"Yeah I know, it's perfect" said Haley.

"Are you expecting?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, I found out yesterday, but i'm not sure that i'm ready" Haley replied.

"Oh honey, I've been in the exact same boat as you, I was eighteen when I had this little monster, She came crashing into me and my boyfriend's life, I thought I wasn't ready at first, but the second I gave birth to her, I went straight into mother mode" she said.

"I understand that, but I'm just a loser, still living with my parents at age twenty" said Haley, with a sigh.

"Is the baby's father in your life right now?" Asked the woman.

"I'm not sure, we had a very weird relationship, we weren't even dating when I conceived, I guess it just happened" Haley told her.

"Does he know about the baby?" Asked the woman, as little Ashley babbled about what she saw in the store.

"Not yet" she sighed.

"Make sue you tell him, because if you leave it too late, he'll get mad, trust me I've been there" she said.

"Thank you, I will" Haley replied.

"My pleasure, I'm Katherine by the way" she said.

"Haley" she replied, shaking Katherine's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! the more reviews the faster I write!<strong>


	3. It's Too Hard

**Hey guys I'm so glad you're enjoying!**

* * *

><p>Haley was struggling to keep her eyes open as she sat at her desk in the community college, where she studies fashion photography.<p>

She managed to drag herself out of bed this morning, she puked a fair few times almost all over the couch.

"And therefore, it allows you to filter your photos" said Haley's instructor, Janet.

Janet stopped in the middle of her teaching and looked over at the half asleep Haley.

"I'm sorry miss Dunphy, am I keeping you awake?" She asked.

Haley instantly opened her eyes and sat up.

"No, not at all" she said.

"hmm" said Janet.

Haley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and found a text from Heather.

**_Heather: what's the matter with you today?_**

_Haley sighed in exhaustion._

**_Haley: Nothing_**

Heather raised an eyebrow at her, Haley had not been herself throughout the week, and Heather knew when something is up, it's like she's a mind reader.

**Heather: tell me, now**

**Haley: why do you even want to know?**

**Heather: because you are my friend and I care about what happens to you**

**Haley smiled a little.**

**Haley: I'm pregnant**

Heather's head snapped round and she widened her eyes at Haley before mouthing "WHAT!" Silently.

"Miss Dunphy, Miss Chesterfield, there is a strict policy on texting in class!" Janet hissed.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" said Haley, half heartedly.

"You better mind it doesn't, you are treading on eggshells young lady!" Janet said.

Haley rolled her eyes at the miserable old cow.

**_Haley: bitch ;)_**

Haley quickly texted Heather before switching off her phone and placing her head on the desk, ready to listen to another one of Janet's photography lectures.

When the class was finally over, after a long three hours of class, Haley and Heather grabbed some lunch together in the cafeteria connected to the college.

"So, you're pregnant" said Heather, as both girls carried their lunch trays to a nearby table.

"Yep" Haley, sighed, collapsing into a red plastic chair.

"But you don't have a boyfriend" said Heather, taking a seat.

"It's complicated" said Haley.

"So you do have a boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

"No, he's this guy that babysits my uncle, we grew really close, and I guess it just happened" said Haley, placing a French fry in her mouth.

"Have you told him?" Asked Heather, sipping her diet coke.

"Not yet, but I'm going to do it tomorrow, hopefully" said Haley.

"Oh I know who you're talking about now! It's that Andy guy you never stop texting" said Heather.

"That's him" Haley answered.

"I can't believe it, you're going to have a baby!" Said Heather.

"Shhh, keep your voice down, you're worse than my sister!" Haley growled.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Asked Heather.

"That is the last thing on my mind right now Heather" Haley replied.

"Oh my god, what if it's twins?" Heather gasped, in sheer excitement.

"Then I'm doomed" said Haley.

Heather laughed.

"How did your mom and dad take it?" Asked Heather.

"I haven't told them yet either" said Haley.

"When are you going to spill then?" She asked.

"Next week, now quit being so nosey" said Haley.

"Gosh, Haley, you're going to have a baby!" Heather repeated.

This was getting tiresome.

"Yes, I know, I don't need to be reminded" said Haley.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked and excited at the exact same time!" Heather exclaimed.

"Really? Because I'm scared shitless"

* * *

><p>Haley's leg was shaking as she sat on the pastel coloured seat, in the waiting room if the clinic.<p>

She was surrounded by other young women who also looked equally as terrified as her, everybody seemed like ghosts, showing no emotion whatsoever.

The door infront of her opens up, and a girl with long black walks out, her eyes were bloodshot red and tears were streaming down her face.

Haley felt sorry for her, but she knew she was about to become that same girl in a few minutes.

It sent shivers down her spine knowing that the girl had just aborted her baby.

"Haley Dunphy" the nurse yelled.

Haley took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Take a seat Haley" said the nurse.

Haley sat down, and sighed, she could feel herself sweating uncontrollably.

"This is the pill, it may take a few minutes to kick in, you should feel some cramping and then you will bleed" said the nurse.

The nurse kept a straight face as she said that sentence, which pained Haley a lot.

The nurse handed her a paper cup and a small pill.

But she froze.

Just staring at the tiny pill that was sure to cause her baby's death.

A tear fell off her cheek and landed straight on the pill.

"Go ahead" said the nurse.

Haley swallowed hard.

Her heart beating a littler faster as she brought the pill closer to her mouth.

"I...I can't" she said, placing the cup and the pill on the desk.

"It's okay, you don't have to" said the nurse, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't kill my baby" Haley cried, her voice cracking.

How in the world does that nurse do this all day!

Haley bolted from her seat and rushed out of the door sobbing.

She was not going to kill her child, she didn't know what the hell she was thinking!

She ran straight out of the abortion clinic, with mascara rushing down her face.

"Well well well, if it isn't miss Haley slutty Dunphy" said a familiar voice.

She turned around to face non other than Amber Fox, her enemy back in high school, Haley used to call her mother goose, because she always used to come squawking down the hallways with all of her little ducklings following her in a line, they consisted of, Amy White, Kayla Miller, Francesca Hail, and finally Amelia Meyer.

"Guys, I think she just had an abortion" said Amelia, smirking.

"What a slut" said Amy, as Haley's blood boiled.

"Baby killer" said Kayla.

That was the final straw for Haley.

"Oh shut up Kayla, everyone knows you got knocked up in tenth grade, and gave the kid up for adoption! at least I've got the nerve to keep mine, and raise it besides I'm twenty years old so I don't see what's wrong with it"said Haley.

"You just walked out of an abortion clinic!" Amber spat.

"Yes because I was lost, but I now realise that I need to keep my baby" said Haley.

"Who's it's daddy, some guy from the park?" Asked Francesca.

"Oh grow up" Haley hissed, turning her back on the childish women.

"Hey, we're talking to you bitch!" Amelia growled, yanking Haley's head back by her hair.

"Ow!" Haley gasped.

"When are you going to grow up Amelia?" Haley asked, rubbing her throbbing head.

She turned away and carried on down the street, she wiped off the mascara stains as best as she could from her face.

"Slut!"

Amelia's childish attitude, even at twenty years old was almost laughable.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! And I will love you!<strong>


	4. Comfort When It's Most Needed

**Hey guys for those of you who are AndyxHaley shippers there is fluff coming your way so prepare!**

* * *

><p>Today is the day...<p>

The day Haley would turn Andy's life around had come.

Both of Haley's parents were out watching Luke's football game, and Alex was busy studying which brings no surprises.

She decided she would invite him over and explain everything to him.

Haley put down her photography book and took a seat in front of her desk.

She opened up her Facebook profile on her computer, and sent Andy a quick message.

**_Haley: Hey Andy! Are you doing anything today? xx_**

She tapped her nails against the wooden computer desk and waited for a response.

_"Person is typing"_

She stared at the screen until the message popped up.

**_Andy: Nope, nothing xx_**

**_Haley: do you wanna come over? I need to talk to you about something_**

_"Person is typing"_

Haley swung on the swivel desk chair as she waited.

**_Andy: absolutely, it's my day off today, I hope it's nothing serious x_**

**_Haley: I can't make any promises x_**

Haley blew a piece of hair out of her face.

_"Person is typing"_

**_Andy: I'm on my way._**

Haley turned off the monitor and rose from her seat, she climbed onto her bed reached underneath it, slowly pulling out a plastic bag.

She took out a white parenting book and flicked to the first page.

If Haley was going to be a mother, she needed to do it right.

* * *

><p>Andy pulled out of his driveway and drove his car down the road.<p>

He and Haley haven't been on speaking terms since what happened at Jay and Gloria's.

and Andy couldn't understand why, he told her not to be a stranger.

He turned on the radio, and it was just as he suspected, nothing but doom and gloom, shootings and massacres.

He sighed and turned it off whilst making a U turn.

Andy really did miss Haley, and he was sure he was never going to stop having feelings for her.

He really did love her.

When he reached Haley's house, he parked up and climbed out of the car, accidentally hitting his head as he got out.

"Ginkies!" He hissed, as he rubbed his head.

He really needed to get used to not having a large car anymore, as he now owns a ford fiesta.

He jogged into Haley's driveway and rang the door bell, he placed both hands in his pockets and waited for an answer.

Haley put down her book hid it underneath her bed again.

She jogged down the stairs.

"I'm coming" she yelled, stopping at the door and opening it up to reveal Andy.

"Hey" he smiled.

His breath got taken away, she looked beautiful wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants with her hair tied up into a messy bun.

He noticed that she had put a little weight on since the last time he saw her, but it wasn't a bad thing because she is skinny enough.

"Hey Andy" she smiled, tilting her head to the side a little, "come in" she said, ushering him in.

"Thanks" he said, "you look beautiful by the way"

"I'm not wearing any makeup and I haven't showered in three days, I look like trash" said Haley, leading him into the living room.

"You look nothing of the sort" said Andy, watching Haley collapse onto the couch.

"So, what's the gossip?" He asked.

"Seriously Andy, what's the gossip?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing" she snickered, "look, I've got something really important to tell you"

"I'm glad you said that, because I need to tell you something too" said Andy, taking a seat beside her.

"Okay, you first" said Haley.

Andy took a deep breath.

_"Don't mess this up" _Andy thought.

"Okay" he said, through a breath, "I'm just going to come right out, and say it"

Haley nodded, wondering what he was going to say to her.

Worries began to flood her mind, what if he was going back to Utah forever? And she would have to raise the baby alone!

"I love you" he said.

the corner's of Haley's mouth tugged into a smile, and she could tell Andy was super nervous.

"I... love you too Andy" she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

he smiled, feeling relieved.

"So, I was wondering, well only if you wanted to, I mean I'm not forcing you or-" he rambled, but Haley cut him off.

"Just spit it out, before you choke on it" she told him.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked.

Haley smiled at his shaking hands.

"Of course I will" she replied.

She couldn't wipe the grin off her face, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Alright, now it's your turn" said Andy.

Haley let out a sigh, and let the tears roll down her face.

"Hey, don't cry, what's the matter Hales?" He asked.

"Okay" said Haley, sitting up straight, "I am about to tell you something big, okay, and you have got to promise not to leave me to do this alone" Haley sobbed.

"Whatever it is Haley, I promise" said Andy, taking both of Haley's hands in his own.

Andy felt his heart shatter just watching Haley cry.

"I'm pregnant" she said, her voice cracking.

Andy's lips separated, and then there was a silence between the two.

"Please...say something Andy!" Haley whispered, not being able to bare it much longer.

Andy gulped.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time taking this in, wow" he said.

"You're pregnant" he said to her, "and I'm gonna be a father?"

Haley nodded, biting her lip anxiously.

"I'm so sorry" Haley told him.

"Haley, you have nothing to apologise for, it takes two to create a baby" Said Andy, wiping away one of Haley's tears with his thumb.

He took Haley's hand and planted a kiss to it.

"This is gonna be hard, but, we're gonna be okay" said Andy.

Haley burst into sobs and Andy wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight hug, he kissed her head and let his lips linger for a few seconds.

"We're gonna be okay"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! :D<strong>


	5. The Little Grey Dot

**Hey guys, wow I really appreciate your reviews they make me happy and I was also thinking of creating a twitter account for this fic so you guys can tweet me and stuff, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Haley's leg shook uncontrollably as she sat beside Andy in the waiting area.<p>

Andy rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her leg, making it stop.

Andy raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous" Haley told him.

"So am I Haley, but try to calm down okay" he said.

Haley nodded and rested her head against Andy's shoulder, Andy raised an arm to gently stroke her hair as he stared at the posters of foetal development stuck to the walls of the room.

Andy decided to talk to the couple opposite them to tune down the tense atmosphere, they looked about Haley and Andy's age, maybe older.

"Wow, you guys are really far along, do you know what you're having?" Andy asked.

Haley rolled her eyes at her nosy Parker of a boyfriend.

"Yeah, we're eight months today, and were having a little boy, what about you guys?" Said the guy with short black hair.

"Three weeks" I told them.

The couple nodded with a smile and the conversation ended with an awkward silence.

"Haley Dunphy" A voice called out.

Haley and Andy rose from their seats and walked towards the smiling sonographer.

"Go on in" she told them, ushering them into the room.

"My name is Tracy, and I will be performing an ultrasound scan on you today Miss Dunphy" she said.

"Are you the father?" She asked Andy.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Andy" he said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" she replied.

"so Miss Dunphy, go ahead and lay on that exam table over there and we'll get started" she said.

Haley nodded with a smile, and lay on the table, Andy took a seat beside her.

The nurse rooted through her drawers for a while before pulling out a mysterious object.

"This measures the baby's heartbeat" she said.

"Awesome" Haley replied.

She placed the stethoscope on Haley's tummy, and the sound of a muffled heartbeat filled the room.

"There it is" said the nurse. "That's your baby's heartbeat"

Haley didn't know how to react, so she just lay there with a wide grin on her face.

"The baby has a nice beat going there" said the nurse, before removing the stethoscope.

Andy took Haley's hand and squeezed it, before pressing a kiss to it.

"Let's take a look then" said the nurse, grabbing some gel from the counter.

"This might be a little cold" she told her.

Haley grimaced as the nurse squeezed the freezing cold gel onto her bare skin, Andy let out a snigger.

The nurse took the wand off the holder and pressed it to Haley's tummy.

She then smiled, and turned the screen around for the couple to see.

"See that small black dot there?" She asked.

Haley nodded.

"That's your baby" she said.

It looked nothing like a baby, just a black dot in the centre of a grey and black grainy image.

"Wow, I'm lost for words" said Andy, as his eyes filled with tears.

Haley's heart was melting, even if all she could see was a black dot.

"Would you like me to print it out for you?" Asked the nurse.

"That'd be great" Haley replied.

"Alright, I'll get right to it" she said, leaving the room.

Haley turned to Andy, and saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Awh, you big baby" said Haley, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Shush" he said, wiping the tears away.

Haley let out a laugh, as she tried to hold back her own tears.

"Are you happy?" Haley asked.

"I just saw my baby, of course I'm happy" said Andy.

They both smiled, and rested their foreheads against one another.

* * *

><p>Jay rose from his seat at the sound of the doorbell.<p>

He opened the door to find Andy and Haley on the doorstep.

"Hey honey...Andy" said Jay, pulling Haley in for a hug.

"Hey Mr P" he greeted.

"See Claire, I told you she'd turn up!" Jay exclaimed, ushering his granddaughter into the house.

Claire instantly put both hands on her daughters cheeks and examined her.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Where on earth have you been!?" She asked, demandingly.

"I've just been hanging out with Andy, that's all" said Haley.

Claire glanced at Andy, who smiled at her, and then back at Haley.

"You should've called! We've been worried sick about you!" Said Claire.

"Mom, I'm twenty years old" she replied.

"I don't care, you're still my baby, and I still care about what happens to you" she said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Okay mom, you can stop now" said Haley, pushing her mother away.

"Haley!" Lily shrieked, running towards her, and wrapping her arms around her legs since she was so short.

"Hey Lily!" Haley grinned, scooping up the six year old.

"Daddy's making spaghetti for dinner" she said.

"Yum, that's my favourite" Haley told her.

"I know" Lily replied.

Haley smiled at her cousin and kissed the side of her head before placing her down on the floor again.

Andy wandered off to play with baby Joe, and Alex pulled Haley to the side.

"Where have you really been?" Alex asked.

A smirk grew on Haley's face.

"We saw the baby today" Haley whispered.

"Oh, so you finally told him" Alex said.

"Yep" Haley answered.

"Now comes the hard part" Alex added.

"What?" Haley questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You said you'd tell everyone at uncle Cam and Mitchell's, and we are now at uncle Cam and Mitchell's" said Alex.

"Yeah, I know" Haley sighed.

"Good luck Haley" said Alex, patting her on the back.

Haley rolled her eyes at her sister and walked away.

She found Lily sitting on the couch.

Haley sat beside Lily who was playing a game on an iPad.

"What are you playing Lil?" Haley asked.

"Fruit ninja" she replied, as she sliced the virtual fruits on the screen.

"Awesome, what's your high score?" She asked.

"Two hundred and five" she replied.

"Wow, that's great Lily" said Haley.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Cam announced, hitting a small bell with a fork.

Everybody gave him a questioning glare.

Lily put the iPad down on the table and rushed to the dinner table.

Haley followed her and saw Andy placing baby Joe in his high chair at the end of the table.

Everybody took their seats at the table, and Haley's anxiety began to kick in.

"Before we start, I have an announcement to make" said Andy.

"Andy not yet!" Haley whispered.

Everybody stared at Andy in concern.

"Haley and I have been seeing each other for a while now, and I need to let you all know that we are dating now" said Andy, smirking at his girlfriend who was going to have a panic attack.

Everybody smiled, and began to clap and cheer.

"Haley, I'm so proud of you, you've finally found somebody who's not Dylan!" Claire grinned.

"But, there is also some more news that we've been meaning to tell you guys" said Andy.

Haley was now on the verge of a panic attack.

"I've got the Brussel sprouts!" Said Phil, entering the room with a bowl full of Brussel sprouts.

"Haley is pregnant"

Silence.

Phil suddenly got vertigo, he dropped the bowl and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Phil fainted! Remember to leave a review! Love you guys!<strong>


	6. Falling Into Place

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it is short! and I apologise that it's taken so long for me to update! I WILL make it up to you! it is my mission! enjoy c****hapter 6 love you guys so much, thank you for all your kind reviews.**

* * *

><p>"See I told you guys something was going on with those two!" Said Luke, as he stuffed his face with mashed potato.<p>

"Probably not the most appropriate thing to say during this situation" said Jay.

Haley sighed, and shut her eyes as she put her face on Andy's shoulder.

Phil stood up and Claire grabbed his arm as he mumbled random stuff.

"Oh my god, i'm gonna be a grandpa" he said, with a hand on his head.

"Honey why don't you go and calm yourself down, Haley we need to talk" said Claire.

Haley gulped, and followed her mother into Cam and Mitchell's living room.

"You're pregnant?" Claire asked.

"Yeah" Haley replied, staring down at the floor.

"What...when...how did this happen?" Claire questioned.

"Mom you have three kids, do I really need to explain how this happ-"

Claire cut Haley off with a groan.

"No, I mean, I didn't even know you and Andy were a thing!" said Claire.

"We just got closer since the wedding and I guess it just happened" Haley told her, anxiously twirling her hair.

"What are you going to do? you don't even have a job!" said Claire.

"Well, I was going to surprise you but I guess i'll tell you" Haley replied, with an excited smirk.

Claire gave her daughter a questioning look, And Haley smiled excitedly.

"I am now the assistant of Gavin Sinclair" Haley squealed.

Claire's stern look suddenly turned to overwhelming happiness for her little girl.

"You mean thee Gavin Sinclair, as in Fashion Stylist Gavin Sinclair, you're always talking about?" Claire asked, in a high pitched tone.

Haley nodded vigorously and bit her bottom lip.

"Come here honey!" Claire ordered, holding her arms out for her daughter.

Haley embraced her mom with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm going to be moving in with Andy also" said Haley.

"Gosh, this just keeps on getting better and better!" Claire said, tightly holding her daughter.

Haley had finally done it...

She had made her mom proud.

Andy anxiously picked at his food with his fork.

Everbody was silent, and Phil had only just come back to the table after containing himself in the bathroom, He knew Haley is a fully grown adult, but he's concerned about how she's going to support this baby, and the terrifying fact that he's going to a grandpa.

Andy's heart raced as they all sat there in sheer silence.

"Alright, who wants to be the first to see baby Handy!?" Claire exclaimed, bursting out of the living room with Haley's sonogram picture.

"Really mom, Handy?" Haley said, grimacing.

Everybody's heads looked up, and there were smiles all around.

"Me! bring it over here" Phil ordered.

Claire walked over to him and handed him the small image.

Tears began to fill his eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was worry or happiness.

"Haley, has also just told me the second most wonderful news!" Claire announced.

Haley sat down beside Andy, and she smiled at him, he winked at her as he shovelled peas into his mouth.

"Honey, would you like to do the honours?" Claire asked, sitting down in her seat.

Haley smirked.

"You guys are all looking at Gavin Sinclair's new assistant" Haley said, proudly.

Everybody went crazy with the congratulations, as they all passed the sonogram around the table.

Phil was filled with relief when he learned that Haley had a job as Gavin Sinclair's assistant, and his worry was replaced with excitement for his daughter.

"Everybody, I would like to raise a toast" said Phil, "to my beautiful daughter, her boyfriend Andy, and of course the family's new addition"

Everybody raised their glasses, even baby Joe held up his blue sippy cup, causing everybody to laugh.

Andy kissed Haley's lips lovingly for a few seconds before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Haley replied, with a smile.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, I hope you enjoyed! remember to leave me a cheeky review and I'll see you next update!<br>**

**oh and I almost forgot, I know this is late but I hope all of my American readers had a very happy Thanksgiving!**

**-Amy xx**


	7. It's That Time Of Year

**So guys I can't tell you how much I love your reviews! They make me smile! I wanna let you know that I appreciate very single one of you! Please enjoy chapter 7**

**and as Christmas is drawing in I added some festivity to the story ;) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>And have yourself a merry little christmas now...<em>

As the sound of Judy Garland's soft voice echoed through Haley and Andy's house, they each wrapped tinsel around their christmas tree.

Haley is now six weeks pregnant, with a barely noticeable baby bump.

"So, have you talked to your family back in Utah?" Haley asked, hanging another bauble on one of the branches.

"Not yet, but I'll get around to it" Andy replied.

Andy has been extremely anxious to tell his parents about Haley's pregnancy, and has been making up excuses to not call them all week.

"Andy, you've gotta call them sooner or later" said Haley.

"I know, but there's only one thing I can focus on right now" Andy told her, with a smirk.

"What?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look up" Andy told her.

Haley gave her boyfriend a questioning look before looking upwards, to see Andy holding mistletoe above her.

"That is so corny" Haley snickered.

Andy pressed a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Try not to talk" Andy said, trying his best to be seductive but failing in the process.

He wrapped his hands around Haley waist and pressed his lips to hers.

Haley tangled her finger deep into his hair as their lips moved together, she smirked feeling Andy resting a hand on her tummy.

When they broke away they needed time to catch their breaths before Andy spoke up.

"I love you" he told her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Haley smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss Andy's cheek, before collapsing onto the couch.

"Have you finished your paper yet?" Andy asked.

Stepping over all of the Christmas Decorations scattered on the floor, he took a seat beside her.

"Have I hell, I've been too busy throwing up" Haley replied, taking a swig of her hot chocolate, before turning her attention to the document on her macbook.

Andy sighed, and gave Haley a sympathetic smile.

He put his head to Haley's stomach, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey baby, it's your daddy here, can you please stop making mommy throw up, I know it isn't your fault but she really needs to get this done okay" Andy said.

Haley flicked him across the ear and laughed.

"Give me a break" Haley laughed, typing away.

Andy smirked at her for awhile.

"Ooh, Nancy come here girl!" Haley cooed, grinning at Andy's grey tabby cat who was slowly plodding through the door.

Nancy let out a meow before leaping onto Haley's lap.

"Hey there" she giggled, as Nancy nuzzled her shoulder.

"She really does like you" said Andy, adjusting Nancy's plain red collar.

"Of course she does, who wouldn't?" Said Haley, gently petting the small kitty.

Haley smiled as Nancy purred in pleasure.

"I best get going, Mr Pritchett is expecting me" Andy informed her.

"Kay" she replied, engrossed in her typing.

"I'll see you later" he said, standing up and kissing her head.

He grabbed his coat and his car keys before dancing slowly out of the door to track "last christmas" that was playing on the radio.

Haley hummed happily to the music as she tried her best to get her paper out of the way.

**_Last Christmas_**

**_I gave you my heart_**

**_But the very next day you gave it away._**

**_This year_**

**_To save me from tears_**

**_I'll give it to someone special._**

**_Once bitten and twice shy_**

**_I keep my distance_**

**_But you still catch my eye._**

**_Tell me, baby,_**

**_Do you recognize me?_**

**_Well,_**

**_It's been a year,_**

**_It doesn't surprise me_**

**_(Merry Christmas)_**

**_I wrapped it up and sent it_**

**_With a note saying, "I love you,"_**

**_I meant it_**

**_Now I know what a fool I've been._**

**_But if you kissed me now_**

**_I know you'd fool me again._**

**_Oh, oh, baby._**

**_A crowded room,_**

**_Friends with tired eyes._**

**_I'm hiding from you_**

**_And your soul of ice._**

**_My god I thought you were someone to rely on._**

**_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._**

**_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart._**

**_A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo._**

**_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again._**

**_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)_**

**_A man under cover but you tore him apart_**

**_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_**

**_I'll give it to someone special._**

**_Special..._**

**_Someone..._**

* * *

><p>"No Heather! It's too expensive!" Haley told her best friend, for the fifth time.<p>

"We're in a baby boutique, everything is expensive!" Said Heather, as she held up a pretty beige dress with a thin black bow around it.

"We don't even know if it's a girl, it might well be a boy!" Said Haley.

"It's adorable though!" Heather whined.

"I know, but lets not go too crazy" said Haley, taking the dress and putting it back.

"Alright, I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec" said Heather.

"great, I get a break" Haley whispered her breath, growing tiresome of Heather's constant nagging.

"Hey, you're Haley right?" Asked a familiar voice.

Haley smiled as Katherine, a girl she met in the same store walked towards her, with her small daughter Ashley on her hip.

"Yeah, I met you a few weeks ago right?" Haley asked.

"Yep, how far along are you now?" Asked Katherine, curiously.

"Six weeks" Haley replied.

"Did you tell your baby daddy like I told you to?" Katherine asked.

"Yep, we're dating now, and we just moved in together" she told her.

Katherine poked Haley on the arm with a smile.

"See, I told you everything would work out!" Said Katherine, with a grin.

"I know, and thank you for that" Haley smiled.

"Your welcome, and if there's anything you need, then I'm just a Facebook friend request away" Katherine smiled.

Haley smiled back.

"You wanna go and grab a coffee?" Asked Katherine.

"I thought you'd never ask" Haley replied, leaving the store with Katherine.

She seriously needed a break from Heather's hardcore shopping and whining, she was sure she'd be okay on her own for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, please remember to leave a review!<strong>

**Merry Christmas Xx**


	8. Christmas At The Dunphys

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, it looks like the baby's gender is heading towards a girl, but those of you who would like the gender to be a boy need to let me know quickly because like always the women are winning ;) **but **who knows, it could be a boy…or it could be a girl :)**

**enjoy this chapter! it's very christmassy :)**

**25th December 2014**

* * *

><p>"Mew"<p>

Haley was awoken by Nancy, as she crawled across the bedsheets.

"Mmmf" she groaned, looking up at the kitty who was nuzzling her face.

"Oh, Good morning Nancy" Haley smiled, stroking the purring cat behind the ears.

She let out a yawn, before throwing the bedsheets off of her body and heading down the stairs.

The beautiful scent of cooking bacon filled Haley's nose, causing her to salivate.

She smiled at the back of Andy, who was too busy cooking the bacon to even notice her.

She made her way over to the nerdy guy dressed in a superman robe, and placed her lips to his neck.

Wrapping her arms around his waist.

Andy smirked, and turned around to face Haley, pressing his lips to hers as the faint sound of Michael Buble's cover of "Santa Claus is coming to town played in the background.

"Merry Christmas Haley" Andy told her.

Haley smiled, before closing her eyes and kissing him again.

"How's litte peppercorn?" Andy asked, placing a hand on Haley's growing baby bump.

Haley was now twelve weeks pregnant, approximately three months along and glowing.

"Fine, though he or she is making me look so fat" she said, looking down at her stomach.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant, there's a difference" he told her.

Haley sighed, and took a seat at the table, turning off the music.

"Hey, I was getting in the Christmas spirit!" Andy whined.

"It was giving me a headache" Haley said, tucking a lock of her highlighted hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you're up to Christmas dinner then?" Andy asked, placing a plate of bacon in front of Haley, and pressing a kiss to her head.

"I think so" Haley replied, eating a piece of the delicious crispy bacon.

"I don't want you over doing it" he told her, taking a seat beside her and handing her a glass of orange juice.

"I won't, chill" she said.

Andy sighed when Nancy leaped onto the counter top and licked her lips at the sight of Haley and Andy's breakfast.

"So" said Andy, breaking the silence between the two. "any thoughts on names"

Haley looked up at him and pursed her lips.

"We could name him after you?" she said, "if he's a boy of course"

"ugh, no way" Andy grunted, hating the thought of his child sharing the same old boring name as him.

"we could name her Haley?" he suggested, with a smirk.

"No way" Haley spat.

"See, it's weird" said Andy.

Alex couldn't help but let out a laugh as her family ran around the house like headless chickens, preparing Christmas dinner.

She looked up from the Polymer Science book she was reading to see her mom making Cranberry sauce.

"Oh no wait mom! you didn't put on the-"

"Shit!"

"Lid" said Alex, staring at her mother, completely covered in Cranberry sauce, from head to toe.

It was common sense, everybody knew to put a lid on a blender before you blended. But Claire was too stressed to notice.

"Ohh, Cranberry sauce" said Luke, wiping his finger on mom's sweater and eating the sauce off of her.

"Gimme a break" Alex sighed, making her way upstairs and leaving her crazed family to their business.

as she walked into her bedroom and sat down at her desk, she picked up the black and grey image lying on her desk.

She couldn't contain her smile as she studied it.

She decided to call her sister, she didn't like to admit it but she sure did miss Haley a lot. And was excited to see her tonight.

she lets the phone ring, before hearing Haley's voice on the other line.

"Hey Haley, its Alex" she said.

"Oh, hey baby sis" Haley greeted, "how is mom and dad getting on with dinner?"

"Oh, don't ask" said Alex, thinking about he cranberry sauce incident.

"I take it not very well then" Haley laughed.

"You guessed it" Alex told her. "look, I'm really looking forward to seeing you tonight"

"Awh, Alex me too" said Haley. "It's been so weird being away from you guys"

"Mom and dad are always talking about you, and the baby" Alex said.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it's all they ever talk about really" Alex informed her.

"Awh, that's so sweet" Haley grinned.

"Alex, we need your help!"

she sighed.

"Ugh, i've gotta go, they need me for something, I'll see you tonight okay?" she said, with a smile.

"Okay, I love you" Haley told her.

Alex began to well up with tears, she's never heard Haley say that before, unless she wanted her to do her homework.

"I love you too Haley, take care of yourself" she told her before hanging up.

Without wiping the smile off her face, she made her way downstairs where she found her family still struggling with dinner.

"AWH NO NO NO!" Phil exclaimed, dropping the charcoal coloured turkey on the side, followed by Claire's pink oven gloves.

Alex laughed.

"I am the glue that holds this family together"

"Maybe you should lay off the buffet Haley" Andy said, as he watched his girlfriend fill her second plate with food.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, turning around to face Andy, she couldn't take him seriously when he was wearing a Christmas sweater with a penguin on it.

"Good luck with this one pal" said Jay, patting Andy on the back.

"Nothing, I'm just saying maybe you should lay off the food" Andy told her.

"Ooh, bad move" Jay hissed.

"Shut up grandpa" she told him, "And maybe you should get off my back and stop telling me what to do!" Haley spat, before fleeing the scene.

Andy turned to Jay with a look of confusion.

"what did I do?" he asked him.

"When it comes to pregnant women, everything" Jay told him, "You never know when they're gonna blow"

Haley stormed into the living room and angrily threw herself onto the couch, shovelling the food into her mouth.

"What's with the violent eating?" Gloria asked, watching a clearly pissed Haley.

"Men, they always have to say something to piss you off!" she replied, ripping the meat of a chicken leg with her teeth.

"Why, what's the matter?" Gloria asked.

"Everything is the matter!" Haley told her, "My back aches, my feet hurt, I constantly need the bathroom, and the baby hasn't stopped kicking me all day!"

Gloria smiled, and placed an arm around Haley.

"I know the feeling, Haley, but just think in a few more months, you're going to have a beautiful baby" she told her, placing a hand on her bump.

"Yeah, and it freaks me out" Haley sighed.

"why?" Gloria asked, in a thick Colombian accent.

"It's just hard to picture myself as a mother, never mind a decent one" she replied.

"Haley, what are you so worried about, you're great with Joe! you're going to be a wonderful mother!" said Glori

"You think so?" Haley questioned.

"I know so" she said, with a smile.

"Thanks Gloria, but if you excuse me, I guess I've got an apology to accept from my boyfriend" she said.

Gloria smirked.

"That's my granddaughter!" she exclaimed, punching the air.

Haley walked towards Andy with her arms folded across her chest, he sighed.

"Look, i'm sorry if I offended you, that was never my intention and you know I love you-"

"Oh just shut up!" Haley said, grabbing Andy's face and crashing her lips to his.

Andy wrapped his arms around Haley's waist, as they kissed softly beside the buffet table.

"Do you mind? people are trying to eat here" said Lily, taking a sausage roll from a plate.

They broke away and rested against each other's foreheads. Andy placed a hand on Haley's bump, a wide grin grew on his face when he felt a faint kick against his hand.

Haley smiled back at him, as she felt the three kicks.

"Henry Potter!" Gloria yelled, as if everybody had hearing problems.

Phil stopped pretending to ride a broom and shot Gloria a look of annoyance.

"He's an extremely legendary character, you've gotta get his name right!" said Phil.

"What do you mean it's not right, it's Henry Potter!" Gloria argued.

"Harry" said Jay.

"What?" asked Gloria, adjusting Joe on her lap.

"it's Harry Potter" said Jay.

"Oh, okay, lets all pick on the Colombian idiot who knows nothing about american culture" Gloria whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, Harry Potter is Brit-" Andy was stopped by Jay.

"Shhh!"

Nobody said anything to her, not wanting to aggravate her even more.

"Okay, who's next?" Phil asked.

"I don't like this game, it's boring!" Lily groaned.

"Well, what else should we do?" asked Cam.

Phil glanced at his daughter, and a smirk grew on his face making her feel uncomfortable.

"How about we make a little bet out of my grandchild" said Phil.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Jay, boy or girl?" Phil asked.

Jay pursed his lips.

"Girl" he said.

"Are you guys seriously gambling on my kid?" Haley asked.

"Yep" said Phil.

He studied Haley's bump and narrowed his eyes at Jay.

"Boy" he said, "Winner gets fifty dollars, loser has to be the other person's personal assistant for a week"

"You're on" said, Jay with an evil smirk.

Haley placed a hand on her stomach and sighed.

"I am so sorry you have to be born into this family"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed my little Christmas twist :) remember do you want a Boy or a Girl? x will Phil or Jay win the bet? ;)<strong>


	9. The Return Of Beth Collins

**Hey guys, so it's looking like the baby is going to be a girl, if you want a boy then let me know although there is a slim chance it will be a boy because most of you want a girl! And your wish is my command :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beth Collins pulled up to her ex-boyfriend's house with a pissed expression on her face.<p>

She took off her seatbelt and climbed out of her car, slamming the door behind her with force.

"It's time to find out why you aren't answering my calls Andy!" Beth spat, walking into the driveway and slamming her fist against the door.

"Andy, I know you're in there! Open this door!" She yelled.

Andy stopped putting the baby's mobile together, and sighed.

"Andy, am I going crazy or is there a screaming woman outside?" Haley asked, bursting into baby's nursery.

"It's Beth, just ignore her" said Andy.

"Wait, Beth your ex-girlfriend? she lives in Utah!" Haley said.

"She's been texting me wanting to get back together but I ignored them, she must've travelled over here" he said.

"Oh, so you're just gonna let her rant outside our house?" Haley asked.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do, I just want her out of my life!" he said.

"I'm calling the cops" Haley said, turning to walk out of the baby's room.

"No, don't I'll deal with her" he said, grabbing Haley's wrist.

"Alright, but be careful" she told him.

"Haley, she's not going to kill me" he said.

"I dunno, she sounds pretty mad to me" she replied, resting her arm on her six month old baby bump.

"Not helping" Said Andy heading downstairs.

Haley sat down on the top step of the staircase, so she could listen to what Beth was saying to him.

Andy braced himself, before pulling the door open to be met with an angry blonde girl.

"What do you want Beth?" He asked.

Beth glared at him, and if looks could kill, he'd be long gone.

"What the hell Andy! Why won't you answer my texts!?" She asked.

"Because I moved on" he told her, leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean you moved on?!" She yelled, not expecting him to get over her that fast.

"I can't dwell on the past Beth, we wouldn't of worked out anyways" he said.

"But you never get over me, what's the matter with you!?" She hissed, her face turning bright red with anger.

Haley stood up and walked down the stairs to stand by Andy.

"Nothing is the matter with him okay, just leave him be" Haley said to her.

Beth's eyes didn't leave Haley's protruding stomach.

Andy sighed, "Beth, this is my girlfriend Haley"

"Did...did you do that?" She questioned, pointing to Haley's bump.

"And this is our baby" he said, placing a hand on her bump.

"You replaced me with her!?" She said, emphasis on the "her"

"Beth, please just leave, there is an open gate behind you" he informed her.

Beth gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes at Haley.

"This is not over!" She said, before whipping herself around and walking sassily out of the driveway.

"Jeez, what a bitch" said Haley.

"You have no idea" said Andy.

* * *

><p>"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Lily asked, as she twisted strands of Haley's hair into braids.<p>

"We don't know yet, we'll find out when he or she is born" Haley told her.

Lily nodded, and gestured for Haley to hand her a hair tie.

"I hope it's a girl, I can't play princess with Joe" said Lily.

Haley laughed.

"Are you going to be best friends with her?" Haley asked.

"Yep, if daddy doesn't ruin it by ripping out her hair" said Lily, glaring at her dad, sitting on the couch opposite her.

"Lily, will you please stop talking about that, I said I was sorry!" Said Mitchell.

"Mmm hmm" she mumbled.

"Cam, tell your daughter to stop hating me" he told Cam, who handed a glass of iced tea to Haley.

"I'm keeping out of this" said Cam, sitting beside Mitchell.

"I don't hate you daddy, I just don't like you at the moment" she said.

"Why!?" He asked.

"Because, you destroyed my friendship with Sydney!" She snapped.

"You know I didn't mean to" he said.

"You pulled hair from her skull, and spilled juice on her painting" she reminded him.

"You make it sound worse by adding the word skull" said Mitchell.

"It's the truth" Lily said, "and done"

She placed Haley's hair over her shoulder, and Haley placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it lils" she smiled, hugging her.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a tea party to host" said Lily, before trotting off upstairs.

Haley laughed, and Mitchell turned to Cam.

"I really don't like her attitude" he told him.

"She'll grow out of it, don't worry" Cam assured him.

"I hope so" Mitchell mumbled.

"So, Haley how's the little one?" Cam asked.

Haley took a sip of her ice tea and swallowed.

"Oh, good good, I've never had fatter ankles or achier back" she told them.

Cam smiled, as Haley used her bump as an arm rest.

"What about Andy, is he doing good?" Asked Cam.

"Yeah, he's fine although his ex-girlfriend paid us a visit today, it didn't go down well" she said.

"Oh what's her name, Beth is it?" He asked.

"Yep, Beth the mega bitch" she said.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She turned up outside the door, screaming like a mental case and when she saw my bump she lashed out, it was pretty funny to be honest" she said.

Cam laughed and shook his head.

"Daddy!" yelled, the voice of Lily.

"Yes honey!?" Mitchell replied.

"Not you!" She said.

Mitchell sighed and crossed his arms.

"Cameron, your daughter wants her better daddy" he told her.

"Mitch, she'll come around" he said, "I'm coming sweetie!


	10. Tragedy Strikes

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm not giving up on this story! :) WARNING: EXTREME CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

><p>"No Andy! Don't touch me" Haley hissed, pushing her boyfriend away.<p>

"Haley, I didn't mean to-" he began.

"You've been seeing that Beth girl behind my back!" I growl.

"You didn't give me chance to explain Hales!" he replied.

"I don't need an explanation!" Haley almost yelled.

"Please, just let me explain Haley!" Andy pleaded.

"No!" she spat, tears welled up in her eyes.

She couldn't believe it, all this time he'd been saying he was mentoring the boy scouts, when he'd really been with his ex-girlfriend. While Haley is carrying his baby! She pulled the front door open with force.

"Wait!" Andy begged.

She wasn't listening. Her jaw was clenched as she exited the house, slamming the door behind her just to let Andy know that she was extremely pissed off. When she entered the driveway, she took out her car keys and climbed inside her car. She backed out onto the road not very safely since the tears were blurring her vision.

She sped down the street as sobs wracked from her chest, she then felt the baby kick her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, daddy is being a dick" she told her baby. Haley ignored her vibrating phone even if it did tickle her leg.

"Fuck off Andy!" she shrieked.

The car in front of her, a Renault Clio stopped suddenly, Haley slammed the brakes on and she was jolted forwards, getting minor whiplash. Angrily, she hit her fist down on the horn and cussed at the guy driving the car.

When Haley finally reached Katherine's house, her eyes were red and puffy. She waddled to the doorstep of her best friend's house with a hand resting on her baby bump. Over the past month or so Haley and Katherine had grown close and were now very good friends. Haley looked up to Ashley's window to see that the curtains were drawn suggesting the baby was sleeping. Haley knocked on the door as she wiped away tears with the sleeve of her coat.

"Haley?" Katherine questioned when she opened the door to find a sobbing Haley on her doorstep."Oh my god what's the matter?"

"Katherine" Haley cried, wrapping her arms around her best friend, trying not to wake up baby Ashley.

"Hey, shhh here come and sit down" said Katherine, guiding Haley to the couch where she took a seat.

"What's the matter Haley, is it the baby?" Katherine questioned, as she rubbed her back.

"No, the baby is fine…it's Andy, he's been cheating on me with his ex" said Haley, barely audible.

"Oh sweetie" Katherine sighed, holding Haley close.

Katherine then placed her hands on Haley shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Tell me exactly what happened, i'm going to kill that douche!"

— —

Andy tried one last time to get a hold of his girlfriend.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Haley you've gotta come home I-"

"I'm busy at the moment, you could leave a message though"

Andy grunted when he heard the long beep, but decided to leave a message hoping she'd read it.

"Haley, I wasn't cheating on you, I would never do that to you! I couldn't tell you I was seeing Beth because she was threatening you and the baby, so I went over to her hotel room to pay her because she was asking for money, and if I didn't pay her then she couldn't guarantee the safety of you and the baby, I just don't want you or our baby getting hurt, I love you and please come home" he said before ending the message.

The whole thing started after Beth payed the couple a visit, Andy began receiving horrible messages from a nasty bitch who once was the love of his life. She was threatening to do something to Haley or the baby. He was going to call the police but Beth told him she'd definitely do something if he called the cops on her. So every week, Andy went to go and pay Beth fifty dollars for both his daughter and his girlfriend's safety.

Just when Andy thought he could finally be happy without Beth, she came back into his life to torment not only him, but his family too. And he couldn't let that happen. Haley found out when she saw the text from Beth that read:

Hey baby, are you coming over tonight?

Haley's blood boiled when she saw Andy replied with a Yes i'll be there.

Nancy, Andy's tabby cat plodded into the room and Andy scooped her off the floor.

"I'm in such a mess Nance" he told the cat, who let out a meow in reply.

"I know, i'll call Mrs Dunphy, she probably went over there" he said, taking out his phone, but as he started to dial the number, an unknown caller showed up on the screen of his iPhone, he picked up expecting it to be Haley, but instead he was greeted with the voice of a man.

"Hello, are you Andy?" asked the voice.

"Yes I am, who are you and why do you have my girlfriend's phone?" He asked, beginning to worry.

"My name is Doctor Grayson calling from West View Hospital, i'm afraid that your girlfriend has been involved in a car accident, you were the first person on her contacts list" The doctor informed him.

Andy's world came crashing down, and his heart sank.

"Sir, are you there?" asked the doctor.

Andy was speechless, his eyes were wide and his pulse was quickening.

"is-is she okay?" he asked, filled with dread.

"I suggest you come to the hospital now, Haley is in theatre right now undergoing a C-section, we must deliver the baby immediately" He told him.

"What! But she's only seven months along!" Andy told him.

"it's not an option, the baby must be delivered now if there's going to be any chance of survival" said the doctor.

"Okay, i'll be right there!" he said, hanging up and grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

tears streamed down Andy's face as he exited the house, fearing for the lives of both his child and girlfriend.

—

It happen all too fast for Haley. She was turning a corner when a speeding lunatic smashed into the side of her car, It was a hit and run. A nearby witness called for an ambulance immediately. Haley was lucky there was anybody there since it is such a quiet road.

The very second Andy reached the hospital, he sprinted through the automatic doors and leaned against the Reception desk.

"i'm here for Haley Gwendolyn Dunphy" Andy told the woman behind the desk, attempting to catch his breath. The woman began to type and soon found Haley's name.

"Would you please take a seat in the waiting area, i'll let Doctor Grayson know you're here" she replied.

"Thank you" he told her before collapsing into the pastel coloured chairs. Andy placed his head in his hands and began to sob. He could lose his girlfriend and his baby all because of Beth Collins. He wishes he'd never met the evil witch.

When Andy managed to contain himself he figured it's only fair to let the Dunphys know what happened. He took out his phone and dialled Phil's number. Andy was great at memorising numbers. He listened to the phone ring before hearing a groggy voice.

"Mmf, hello?" Phil answered, unsure what time it was.

"Hello Mr Dunphy, This is Andy" he said.

"Ugh, why are you calling me at this time of the night Andy!?" Phil groaned.

Andy sighed sadly, and he let out light sobs.

"Woah, are you crying!? what happened, is it the baby!?" Phil shot up in the bed, causing Claire to stir.

"it's Haley, she's been in a car accident"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Haley and the baby make it? stay tuned to find out :) don't forget to leave a review it's a great update motivator :) xx<strong>


	11. Darling, Everything's On Fire Part 1

**Hey guys, so I'm very very excited to be telling you guys that Haley's baby will be born in this chapter, also I will be revealing the gender :) solo exciting! :D**

* * *

><p>Haley was rushed to theatre where an emergency c-section was being performed. Surgeons had to work quickly to deliver the baby in extreme danger while keeping watch of an unconscious Haley Dunphy laying on the operating table, with a oxygen mask over her face. Haley went into early labor during the car accident, but since she was still unconscious the hospital had no choice but to deliver the baby two months early.<p>

It didn't take long for them to pull the petite baby out of Haley's uterus. Shrill cries filled the operating theatre and the surgeons began to aspirate the infant's airways. The screaming baby's umbilical cord was then cut, before they cleaned the excess blood off the child.

"Time of birth, 1:15 am" the surgeon's voice was muffled by his mask as he bundled the baby in a plain white hospital blanket and placed the crying infant into an incubator. Nurses took the child to the Neonatal Unit immediately while the surgeons were left to stitch Haley back up again.

Meanwhile in the Accident and Emergency room, Andy was sitting with his head in his hands, sobbing silently for his girlfriend and child. The fear of the unknown was slowly crushing him inside. He wished he would've made Haley stay and explained to her just what Beth was making him do, but it's too late now, the damage has already been done.

Phil, Claire, Alex, and Luke were on their way to West View Hospital. As soon as Phil got Andy's phone call in the middle of the night he and Claire began frantically running around the house, screaming for Alex and Luke to get up. Poor Luke didn't have a clue what was going on, he was fast asleep when he was awakened by his parent's screaming, Alex however was already up studying for her assignment on Shakespeare's play, The Taming Of The Shrew.

Claire burst into Luke's bedroom, tears staining her face as she pulled the sheets off his body. He shrieked not knowing what was going on.

"Your sister has been in an accident, get up!" Claire demanded.

"Alex!" Phil yelled, bursting into Alex's room to find her still up on her laptop, with a notepad beside her.

"What?" asked Alex, sensing something was wrong.

"Get dressed, Haley's been in an accident" he told her.

"What! oh my god, is she okay?" Alex questioned, eyes wide with shock.

"I don't know, but hurry!" he said, as he struggled to put on his jacket.

Luke didn't bother to get dressed, so stayed in his pyjamas and threw on his red Abercrombie and Fitch jacket over the top. Alex was dressed in an instant, and rushed downstairs to meet her parents and brother. The family left the house, not knowing if Haley and the baby were alright.

Phil broke every speed limit on the quiet roads as his heart pounded in his chest.

When the family reached the hospital, they were out of the car before Phil even parked up. They ran into the entrance searching for a certain male manny. Then out of the corner of her eye, Alex spotted Andy crying in the waiting area. Her face fell.

"There he is!" she pointed out, making her way towards Andy.

"Andy, what the hell happened is Haley okay?" Phil asked. Andy looked up with teary eyes and let out a sigh.

"She was hit and then the driver just left, didn't even bother to call an ambulance" Andy told them.

"Oh my god, my baby!" Claire cried, as tears welled up in her eyes. Phil hugged his wife attempting to soothe her.

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"She's gone to theatre" Andy informed her, with a sniffle.

"Theatre? they have a theatre here, cool" Luke said, clueless.

"No numbskull she's gone into surgery" Alex said.

Claire's eyes widened. "God, the baby. Is the baby okay?!"

"They're giving her an emergency c-section, the baby will be two months premature" Andy told her.

"How long are they going to be?" Phil asked, his jacket was inside out as a result of getting dressed too quickly.

Andy sighed, "All we can do is wait"

The family sat on the seats beside Andy, whereas Luke was seated on the floor playing video games on his phone.

"Luke, your sister could be dying, stop playing video games!" Claire growled, snatching the device from Luke's hand.

"Hey! I was so close to getting my high score" he whined.

"Maybe you should get a high score in caring about your sister!" Claire replied.

Phil wrapped his arms around Claire, and she put her head on his shoulder as she cried. Luke then realised how serious this must be. Although he was a little hurt that his mom thinks he doesn't care about Haley.

As hours passed, Andy began to pace the waiting room, not knowing if his girlfriend or his child for that matter, was going to make it.

"Andy, pacing isn't going to help" Alex told him.

"I know! I just gotta do something, I can't just sit here!" he replied. "God, this is all my fault"

"Of course it's not your-" Phil began.

"It is too, She thought I was cheating on her, so she got upset. I shouldn't have let her go" Andy said, on the verge of a breakdown.

"Well, were you?" Phil asked.

"Of course I wasn't! I love that girl" he said "Beth, my ex was threatening to hurt Haley and the baby, so I went to her place every week to pay her fifty bucks. I didn't want Haley or the baby to get hurt, but I guess they did anyway" Andy explained.

"Why didn't you call the police? this Beth woman is obviously crazy!" Alex asked.

"I was going to. It's just that she said she would definitely do something to them if I decided to call the cops" he replied.

Just as Alex was about to say something else, a doctor wearing a stethoscope around his neck greeted them.

"Hello, i'm doctor Grayson you must be Miss Dunphy's family am I correct?" said the Doctor.

"Yes, i'm her mom, this is her father, and then her brother and sister" Claire introduced.

"So, I take it you're the father of the baby we just delivered?" he questioned, Andy nodded.

"Yes doctor, I am" he replied, eager to know if his child was alright.

"Well, I believe congratulations are in order. it's a girl" The doctor told Andy, "Though she is very small"

Andy placed a hand over his mouth, both in despair and happiness.

"It's a girl!" Claire said, smiling.

"Yes, it is indeed. The baby is in the Neonatal Unit at the moment" the doctor replied.

"Can we see go and see her?" Andy asked.

"Of course, the Neonatal Unit is on the third floor, Just tell the nurses your name and they'll direct you to your baby" He told them.

The Dunphys and Andy made their way up to the Neontal Unit, getting a little lost along the way but after a lot of asking around, they finally located the doors decorated with little teddy bears. And a sign that read 'Welcome to the Neonatal Unit'. They entered the Unit and walked slowly towards the reception desk. A kind looking woman smiled at the group.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, peering over her thick framed glasses.

"Hi, my girlfriend recently gave birth to a baby girl via c-section, the doctor told us my daughter is in here" he said.

"Okay, can I take your girlfriend's name please?" she asked nicely.

"Haley Dunphy" Claire said for him.

The woman nodded and began to type something on the desktop computer.

"Ah, here we go. Miss Dunphy gave birth to a baby girl weighing 3lb 4oz, two weeks premature" said the woman.

"God, she weighs that little?" Alex asked, unable to believe just how light her niece is.

"afraid so. She's in ward 2A, incubator ten" The nurse said, pointing to a room with 'ward 2A' written on the door.

"Alright thank you" said Andy.

The group walked over to the door and entered where they were met with a variety of premature babies in incubators, some smaller than others. Alex located incubator ten.

"There's incubator ten" said Alex, pointing to the incubator in the very corner of the room.

From a distance the family could just see a pink blanket, with a tiny foot peeking out of it. A tear slipped down Andy's face as he approached the incubator. His breath caught in his throat and his lips parted, he could now see his tiny daughter moving around in the blanket, various tubes sticking out of her tiny body.

Claire placed a hand over her mouth at the sight of her beautiful granddaughter with tiny wisps of light brown hair on her head.

"She's so tiny" Claire whispered.

Luke tried hard to hide the fact that he was tearing up.

"Luke, you're crying" Alex said, with a smirk.

"I'm not! it's the chemicals they use in this place, it's irritating my eyes" he lied.

"Whatever" Alex sighed.

Andy placed a hand on the incubator and stared at his newborn baby girl as her tiny fingers began to twitch.

"Would you like to touch her?" a nurse asked, with a smile.

"That'd be amazing" Andy replied.

The nurse nodded and opened the little porthole on side of the incubator, she nodded for Andy to go ahead and he slid his arm through the hole and felt the incredibly soft skin on his daughter's little arm.

"Hey there little girl" He cooed. "Daddy's sorry you were born this early, I shouldn't have let mommy walk out that door"

Claire's heart hurt at the fact Andy blames himself for this.

"You look just like your mommy" he said, his voice cracking.

The baby's eyelids clenched tightly together and she slowly opened up her eyes to stare right at Andy. Phil and Claire almost burst into tears of happiness. She had Haley's bright green eyes.

"Hey there little one" Andy smiled.

Phil, Claire, Alex, and Luke got their turn to bond with the new baby. Before the nurses told them it was feeding time and they had to leave

"We have to go now sweetie, you're gonna have your food. Don't worry I'll tell mommy you said hi"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Haley and Andy have a little girl! Most of you suggested for the baby to be a girl and your wish is my command! But we're not safe yet, is Haley going to be okay? <strong>


	12. Darling, Everything's On Fire Part 2

**Hey guys, so lets answer a few of your questions shall we :) To the anonymous reviewer who asked Haley's age in this story, she is twenty years old the same age as she is in the current season of Modern Family. Also, to the anonymous reviewer who wrote:**

**"I loved this chapter! The only thing that I didn't like was that when the baby was born everyone went to see her without asking/thinking about Haley. But it was still amazing! Update soon" Ah, thank you so much! I love it when you guys aren't afraid to give me advice! But i should inform you anonymous reviewer, we'll get to that part right now in this chapter.**

** And of course to the next anonymous reviewer who said: "This chapter was AMAZING! I loved everyone's reaction to the accident & to seeing the baby! Please don't let her name be really random, cuz Haley being all appearance oriented wouldn't want her baby to have a weird name" Don't worry, theres one thing I hate and that is writers who name children randomly, i'm thinking really hard on what I should name the baby and I'm gonna make sure everyone loves her name :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>There she was, a bruised and battered Haley Dunphy laying on a hospital bed. She was connected to various tubes that were helping her breathe and keeping her hydrated. Andy's heart broke at the sight of her just laying there, completely motionless.<p>

"God, this feels so alien" said Alex, as she stared at her sister.

The family took a seat on the couch in Haley's room without another word. And Andy sat in the chair beside Haley, gently taking her hand in his own. He studied it and winced at the IV poking out of her bruised hand. Her french manicure was unscathed, probably to Haley's relief. Andy rolled his eyes at the thought of that, Typical Haley.

"H-Haley" Andy stuttered, it was all too much for him. First, seeing his baby two months premature and clinging to life. Then seeing his beaten up girlfriend dead to the world.

Phil, Claire, Alex and Luke, stared as Andy began to talk to Haley. Phil and Claire were in too much shock to function. Alex was calculating how much impact the car took with Haley since it was a side hit. And as for Luke, well he's fourteen now, he's not stupid and no matter how many times Phil and Claire told him Haley was going to be alright, he knew deep down that she may not make it.

"We have a beautiful baby girl, and I can't thank you enough for such a gift. Please, you've gotta pull through, not just for me. For our baby" he said, shakily.

"Haley, she really is beautiful" Alex spoke up with a smile. "She has your eyes"

Then, Haley's finger began to twitch. Andy's eyes widened in surprise when she began to choke on the tube down her throat. Haley panicked and tugged at the mysterious object making her gag violently.

"Nurse, she's waking up!" Phil yelled, bolting from his seat and rushing out of the door.

"Haley, don't panic. You're okay" said Andy, attempting to soothe her.

A swarm of nurses entered the room and worked on Haley's breathing tube, she wretched as they pulled it from her throat. Alex was just about to collapse when Claire caught her and sat her back down on the couch.

"Honey, stay awake okay" said Claire, slapping Alex on the face. Alex got over her squeamish moment and contained herself. Not wanting to be the second patient in the room.

Haley's eyes snapped open to see white walls in front of her, she could hear familiar voices. Then began to hyperventilate, not knowing where she was.

"Andy!" she yelled, knowing that he was the last person she saw before getting in that car.

"Haley, Haley, Haley" said Andy, putting both hands on her shoulders. "You're okay, i'm here"

"Where am I?" she cried.

"You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident" Phil told her, smiling in relief at his conscious daughter.

Haley's eyes widened, and she began to panic when she could no longer feel the small movements in her womb, from that moment she knew it was empty.

"Oh my god, the baby!" she gasped, placing a hand on her tummy that wasn't as hard as before.

"The baby is doing okay Haley" Andy said, with a smile.

"But, I thought-" she said, still unable to take everything in. One minute she was screaming at a speeding car inches away from her own, and the next she's in the hospital, no longer pregnant.

"We have a baby girl, she's so small though" Andy said.

Haley's eyes filled with tears, and she began to sob violently. Andy wrapped his arms around her and placed a lingering kiss to her head.

"Shhhh" He soothed her.

"She shouldn't of been born this early, it's my fault" she cried.

Then, Haley remembered why she left the house in the first place and pushed Andy away, her sadness changing to anger.

"Wait, this is your fault! you cheated on me, with Beth!" she hissed.

"Haley, I didn't-" he began.

"Stop acting like you care, you knocked me up, and then had the nerve to go behind my back and hook up with her! while I was pregnant with your baby!" She screamed, her face turning red with rage. Andy stared at the floor, hurt.

"Haley stop!" Alex demanded. "Beth was threatening to hurt you and the baby. Andy was only visiting her to pay her so she would stop threatening you"

Haley's lip quivered.

"W-what?" she stuttered, and looked at Andy who gave her a weak smile.

"Andy, i'm so-" Haley began. But he cut her off by hugging her.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you and our baby are okay" he said.

Andy spoke way too soon.

Haley felt a weird sensation in her stomach. She placed a hand over her mouth and pushed him away. It was as if he read her mind because he grabbed a cardboard bowl immediately and placed it under her mouth where she violently emptied the contents of her stomach. That was enough to cause Alex to pass out completely.

After two minutes of puking, Haley finally pulled away weakly. And that's when Andy gasped, For Haley was holding a bowl full of pure, bright red blood.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUHHHH! Leave me a review if you enjoyed :) <strong>


	13. When The Sun Fills The Sky

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for you!**

* * *

><p>Internal bleeding.<p>

Haley was rushed into theatre at the first sign of it. And there Andy sat staring into the incubator containing his premature daughter. He watched the rise and fall of her bare chest; And remembered a time when his mom used to read him a story before bed called Thumbalina, a tiny girl who was no bigger than a thumb. Of course their baby was only two months premature but she was still half the size of a preterm baby.

Andy then opened up the hole in the incubator and stroked the velvet soft skin on her tiny little arm.

"Mommy has to hurry up and get better so we can come up with a name for someone as beautiful as you" he told her.

The baby stirred, and wrapped her hand around Andy's index finger as if she was trying to comfort him.

Andy smiled, and a tear rolled freely down his face.

"Oh she's so precious Andy"

A voice made Andy jump, and he turned around to see Cam and Mitchell standing there. Lily was being held on Mitchell's hip, her arms wrapped around his neck. And Cam being as over emotional as he is was tearing up.

"Thank you" he replied.

"How's Haley doing?" Mitchell asked, he learned of his niece's car accident yesterday and was eager to find out if she and the baby were okay.

Andy sighed, and shuffled backwards in his seat. "To be honest, I haven't been told anything since she left for surgery three hours ago"

"Surgery?" Cam questioned.

"She's bleeding internally" said Andy, trying not to cry.

"Oh my god" said Mitchell.

"Is Haley going to die daddy?" Lily asked.

"Of course not sweetie, she's going to be fine" Mitchell told her.

"I wouldn't tell her that" Andy said, "it's not for certain"

"So she might die!?" Lily gasped.

"Hey look sweetie, a play area. Lets go to it" said Cameron.

"But I want to see the baby!" Lily whined.

"After daddy has finished talking to Andy" he told her.

Mitchell placed Lily down and she followed Cam to the small play area containing colouring books and toys.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Mitchell.

Andy nodded, "Yes" he said, "And I don't know what to do!"

Andy stifled a sob, and Mitchell notice right away.

"Andy, you look at me now" Mitchell demanded.

He met his gaze with Haley's uncle.

"Haley would never go down without a fight. I remember when she was four, and Claire and I took her to Chuck E Cheese and there was this one little boy who kept throwing plastic balls at her, do you wanna know what she did about it?" he asked.

Andy nodded, wiping his bloodshot eyes.

"Before we could even blink she had that boy on the floor and was beating him up, and no matter how hard Claire and I tried we couldn't pull her off of him. in the end security was called and they had to separate them"

Andy began to laugh just picturing the four year old version of Haley giving that pesky boy a piece of her mind.

"You're right Mitchell, I shouldn't doubt her" Andy told him.

"Now that is the spirit" Mitchell smiled, patting Andy on the back.

"Are you done talking now so I can see the baby?" a little voice asked.

Andy smiled down at Lily and cleared the way for her to see his daughter. But she was too short and began to jump up to try and see her.

"I can't see!" she complained.

"Here sweetie" said Andy, picking Lily up.

Lily peered down at the tiny baby laying in the incubator with a wide smile.

"And it's a girl?" she asked Andy.

"Yes honey, she's a girl" Cam confirmed.

"How can you tell?" Lily asked, innocently.

Mitchell's eyes widened.

"You know what, lets leave that question for a few years" Mitchell answered.

* * *

><p>Andy was woken up at the sound of the door creaking open. He bolted out of the armchair the second he saw Haley's bed being wheeled in. He accidentally head butted Cam and Mitchell's gift, which was a balloon with "It's a girl!" written on it.<p>

Haley looked so fragile and weak, not like the feisty girl Andy knew. She was laying there deathly pale with a breathing tube in her nose. She was also put on a bag of fluids and a heart monitor that Andy didn't stop staring at for god knows how long. Making sure that the little beeps weren't going to turn flat.

"Hello sir, i'm Doctor Alphanso, Haley's surgeon" said a man, entering the room and reaching out his hand for Andy to shake which he gladly shook.

"So, is she going to be okay?"" he asked.

"Hopefully, yes. The surgery went well and we've managed to stop the bleeding. Miss Dunphy is very lucky" he said.

Andy couldn't be more relieved, it was as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Her heart stopped twice but we managed to revive her" he told him.

"Oh my god" he said, shocked. "D-do you you know when she'll wake up?"

"Probably sometime today, maybe tomorrow. Each patient is different" he replied.

"Thank you so much for saving my girlfriend's life!" he said, bursting into tears. He knew it wasn't very manly but he couldn't help it, Haley was going to live.

"No problem sir, it's my job" Doctor Alphanso smiled and patted Andy's shoulder, before leaving the room.

Andy turned to his unconscious girlfriend and sat in the seat at her bedside.

"You did it Haley, you pulled through" He said.

He then leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to her lips.

When he pulled away he felt the vibration of his phone in the pocket of his jeans, he pulled it out and answered right away.

"Hey Claire" Andy answered, there was still a hint of relief in his voice.

"Andy, how's Haley?" She asked quickly.

"She's absolutely fine. She came out of surgery five minutes ago, they stopped the bleeding" he said, with a wide grin.

"That's amazing news. Listen, we'll be over there in a few minutes okay?" Claire told him, "KIDS HURRY UP WE"RE LEAVING NOW!" Claire called up the staircase.

"Alright, I guess i'll see you in a few then" Andy replied.

"See you later Andy" said Claire. She then hung up and stormed up the stairs yelling for Alex and Luke, frantic to get to her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next chapter<strong>


	14. Awakening

**Hey guys! i'm back with another chapter, :) enjoy! sorry it's short i'll make it up to you I promise**

* * *

><p>Haley's eyes fluttered open.<p>

a pained groan escaped her lips followed by a wince and a hiss.

"She's awake!" Phil exclaimed, waking everybody else in the process.

Claire and Phil slept on the couch overnight, Alex and Luke slept on the floor in their sleeping bags. And as for Andy, he slept in the armchair at Haley's bedside. Hearing the commotion, he jolted awake.

"Dad is that you?" Haley questioned, feeling the immense pain in her abdomen.

"Yes sweetie" said Phil, not bothering to hide the fact that he was sobbing.

"Where's Andy?" she asked.

Andy got out of the armchair and towered over his girlfriend, pressing a comforting hand to her cheek.

"I'm right here Hales, i'm right here" he said, a tear spilled from her bright green eyes.

"What's the matter?" Andy asked, panicked.

"It hurts" she cried out, unable to move.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

Before Andy could stop her, she pulled the sheets off her body and gasped when she lived up the ugly hospital gown.

There were stitches imbedded into her skin, covered in dried blood.

"That's where they delivered the baby" Andy told her.

Then Haley remembered, before she passed out she learned that she'd given birth to a daughter.

"I wanna see her" she replied.

"Haley, you're not in any fit state to-" he began.

"I wanna see my baby!" she almost yelled.

"Haley honey, the baby isn't going anywhere. You'll see her soon" said Claire.

"I need to see her though, I need to" she replied, craving the warmth of her daughter.

Andy sighed, and took her hand. Placing a lingering kiss to it.

"Andy, help me up. I'm going to see her" said Haley, as she struggled to get out of the bed.

"Haley, you just woke up from surgery" Andy told her, gently pushing her back down, "You've got to take it easy, you don't wanna rip open your stitches" he told her. Alex turned pale when he said that.

Haley nodded, realising that she was in way too much pain to even move.

After the family had a few moments to tell Haley how worried they were about her, and exchange cuddles, they eventually left Haley and Andy to their own business. The second they left the room Haley turned to her boyfriend.

"Andy?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied, shuffling forward in his seat.

"I caused this" she told him, "I should've let you explain, then maybe she wouldn't have been born this early" she said, tears blurred her vision.

"Dont blame yourself for this Hales, what happened happened, nothing will change that" he told her, stroking the delicate skin on the back of her hand. Haley stared at Andy's face for a while.

"Can you get in here with me?" she asked.

he laughed, "If i'll fit"

Andy crammed himself in Haley's bed, their legs tangled together and Haley rested her head on his chest.

"I love you" he told her, as Haley listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

Haley scooted upwards, wincing. Andy rubbed her arm to ease the pain and soon her lips were on his. It was as if Haley's pain drifted away as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. A hand lifted up rest on the small of her back and Haley slipped her hand up his shirt feeling his bare skin against her hand. He let out a soft moan before slipping his tongue in her mouth. Just as the kiss was becoming more heated the door busted open to reveal Katherine, carrying a sleeping Ashley on her hip.

"Oh sorry, didn't realise you two were having a make out session" Katherine laughed.

"Hey Katherine" Haley smiled.

"Listen Haley, I should've come sooner, I was about to leave the house as soon as I heard about the accident but then work called, and god i've been super worried!" she rambled on, without taking a breath.

"It's fine Katy" said Haley "i'm okay, and so is the baby"

"So, what did the stork bring you?" Katherine asked, the excitement was bubbling up inside her.

"It's a girl" she told her, with a smile.

"Congratulations! oh my god i'm so happy for you" she squealed, accidentally waking Ashley in the process.

Ashley rubbed her eyes tiredly before opening them and staring at her surroundings.

"Look who it is Ashley, it's Haley" said Katherine, adjusting the baby on her hip.

"Hey sweetie!" Haley grinned. Ashley lifted a tiny hand and waved before placing her head back on her mom's shoulder.

"So how's the little one doing?" asked Katherine.

"She's fighting, she may of been early but she sure is fighting" Andy told her.

"Awh, I've gotta see her!" she squealed.

"I haven't even seen her yet, I woke up from surgery two hours ago.

"Surgery?" Katherine questioned.

"Internal bleeding" said Andy, "We're so lucky to of got the baby out of her before it was too late"

Katherine covered her mouth with her hand, shocked beyond compare.

"Oh my god" she said.

Haley pursed her lips as she fiddled with the messy side braid, she then broke the silence.

"You wanna see my stitches, they're actually pretty awesome" Haley asked.

"Sure weirdo" Katherine smiled, pushing her blonde hair off her shoulders, she was still in shock.

Haley pulled the sheets down and lifted up her gown to show katherine the stitches imbedded in her skin.

Katherine winced at looked away.

"I know, I was grossed out at first" Haley told her.

Andy tucked a lock of hair behind Haley's ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"When do you think you'll be able to go and see her?" Katherine questioned.

"Hopefully tomorrow, if Andy lets me" said Haley, glaring at Andy.

"We'll see" he replied, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! see you next update xx<strong>

-AmyWrites15


	15. She's Beautiful

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! but anyway here you go :) thank you to RockDeFiction for your really kind words a massive shout out to her! anyways lets get on with the show**

* * *

><p>"One"<p>

"Two"

"Three"

"Alright, open" said Andy.

Haley's eyes instantly opened up, and what stood in front of her took her breath away. A small baby lay inside an incubator, she was wearing a pale pink hat, a plain white cotton onesie, and matching scratch mittens. A hand moved up to cover her mouth.

"That's our baby" said Andy.

A tear spilled out from Haley's eye, as she stared into the incubator containing her premature baby girl.

"She's…perfect" Haley smiled.

Andy placed a kiss to the side of Haley's head and opened up the hole on the baby's incubator.

"Go ahead, you can touch her" Andy whispered.

Haley slowly placed her hand in the incubator and placed her index finger in the palm of her hand, the baby's hand twitched at the sudden contact and Haley moved her hand away, scared of hurting her.

"It's okay, she's stronger than she looks" said Andy. Haley then moved her hand to caress her daughter's cheek.

"Hey there baby girl" Haley said shakily. "i'm sorry I took so long to come see you"

Andy placed both hands atop of Haley's shoulders, as he watched his girlfriend meet their baby.

"Look at you, with all these tubes poking out of you" said Haley, "i'm so sorry"

Andy sighed, "This is an improvement, she had a lot more to begin with"

Haley's heart hurt, and the guilt was overwhelming her. If she hadn't got in that car, she would've been perfectly healthy.

The baby grunted, and furrowed her brow before opening her eyes and staring up at her mom.

A nurse wearing a pinafore patterned with little teddy bears approached the couple with a smile.

"Hello, miss Dunphy. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Great, now that i'm seeing her" Haley replied.

"We have good news for you guys" she said.

"Really?" asked Andy, "What is it?"

"You're baby is now stable enough to leave the incubator, if you want to you may hold her" the nurse told them.

Haley's face lit up, unable to contain the grin on her face.

"Yes please, that'd be awesome!" she said.

The nurse nodded, and lifted the the lid of the incubator. Haley and Andy smiled as the nurse scooped their baby out and cradled her.

"Are you ready?" the nurse asked Haley.

"More than ready" she said.

The nurse placed the baby gently into Haley's arms. She stirred a little but soon relaxed in her mother's hold. The feeling was unbelievable, Haley was holding her daughter for the first time and she'd never been so overwhelmed with love.

"She's so light" Haley said, feeling the warmth coming from her little girl's body.

"Yeah, she weighs three pounds and four ounces" the nurse informed them.

"Wow" said Andy.

"She may be only little but she sure is doing extremely well" said the nurse, "i'll just be over there if you need me"

"Can you believe she's ours" Haley asked, cradling the baby.

"Well, unless there's something you're not telling me then yeah she's ours" he replied.

Haley laughed, "Shut up"

Andy buried his face in Haley's hair, it smelled of apple scented dry shampoo since she hasn't washed her hair in a few days.

"You know, she's gonna need a name. We can't just call her the baby" said Andy.

"I know that" said Haley, "But I wanna take my time on naming her. She's gonna have her name for life, and it's gotta be something nice, something…meaningful" Haley told him.

Andy smiled, "Of course"

Haley and Andy spent the next five minutes talking to their baby, Andy got to hold her for a few minutes also, before returning her to Haley. They even tried to come up with some names, all of which Haley didn't like. Then a thick Colombian accent could be heard, and Haley knew exactly who that was.

"Awhh, Jay look at all of the little babies!" Gloria gushed, running over to a random incubator to see an extremely tiny baby boy.

"Mom, i'm sure people don't appreciate strangers staring at their kids" said Manny.

Jay pulled Gloria away from the baby boy with little Joe on his hip. "Haley and Andy are over there" he said, turning his wife around and pointing out the young couple. Gloria gasped and ran over to where Haley was cradling the baby girl.

"Haley she is so beautiful!" said Gloria, quite loudly.

"Hi Gloria, Grandpa, Manny" said Haley with a smile.

"Well, I can now declare i'm officially an old man. i'm now a great-grandfather" said Jay, adjusting baby Joe on his hip.

"Do you guys wanna hold her?" asked Haley.

"Ohh, me first!" said Gloria. Haley laughed and gave the baby to Andy, who passed her on to Gloria.

"Ooh, i'm going to spoil you, just like I did when Haley was a baby!" said Gloria.

Deep down, Haley could tell that Gloria desperately wanted a little girl of her own.

Gloria held her for the longest of course, before she was passed onto Jay who's soft spot was shining through. Manny turned down the offer to hold her because apparently he'd been at his friend Xavier's house who lived on a a farm and didn't want to pass germs onto her. Then, Andy knelt down to baby Joe's level with the newborn laying in his arms.

"Look Joe, this is your great niece" he told him. Joe didn't take interest at all and was much more interested in the plastic dinosaur he had with him.

"Joe, don't be rude" said Gloria, taking the toy off of him, causing him to whine.

"That was a little harsh Gloria" said Jay.

"I'm not raising a rude person, he's going to be just as polite as his brother" she said.

"I hope not" Jay muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review! If i get enough reviews by the end of chapter 35 then I may consider writing a sequel, but it depends.<strong>


End file.
